Sword of the Huan Clan
by Music Freak
Summary: Harry has been having the strangest year. He can't remember certain events or people and keeps having these weird encounters that only he seems to know about. Has Harry finally snapped from all the pressure or is it something far more sinister? Title not


Sword of the Huan Clan

Hello, Readers. Welcome to my humble fanfic. There are a couple of things that are probably worth mentioning before you continue reading. (1) There are original characters in this. Now before you pelt me with rotten fruits and storm out in an angry huff, let me just say a couple of things. Before the releasing of the fanfic, I had my beta-reading group review it, including my over critical friend who would never let me get away with writing something sub par with Mary sues. Oh the torture and harshness I had to go through. And it's all for you, dear readers.

(2) This first chapter is confusing. All my beta-readers said so. And that's good. It's supposed to be confusing. And chapter 2 doesn't clear up the confusion (it's makes more). Now, if you're really on the ball, you might be able to figure out the gist of what's going on by the chapter 3 (Both chapter 2 and 3 are half finished). But I'm thinking chapter 5 is when everything will probably come full circle. That's when the fun really starts. At least in my mind. Anyway, I've rambled on enough. And please, after you've read my fanfic, leave a comment of some sort. I don't even care if it's bad. Reviews show someone is reading my work and I appreciate that.

Chapter one: One Hot Day

It was sweltering hot day. The heavy rain last night had left the air so thick with humidity it was near impossible to breathe. But thanks to modern technology or more specifically Air Conditioning, most didn't have to suffer through the heat; unless, of course, you were outside.

Harry Potter sat out in the unbearable weather. He didn't want to be around the Dursleys. Scratch that, he didn't want to be around anyone. He couldn't stand the Dursleys talking like he wasn't there. Although they always did that, it was really getting under his skin lately. And he didn't want to be around his friends, with them constantly asking if he was all right. Couldn't a person act sullen without everyone giving him the third degree? So that's why he was at the park; out in the agonizing heat.

He lied rather uncomfortably between the support of two swings; positioned just right so he could stare up at the grey, dreary sky. He was trying desperately not to think about what happened and what's going to happen. All those that died and those that will die—no, he just wanted to forget for a little while. No matter how selfish that was.

The sky grew hazy as time flew by. His general surroundings became blurry and out of focus. Then, he started hearing faint flute music off in the distance. Gradually, it became stronger as the music neared. It's beautiful, haunting tune echoed back and forth between his eardrums. The music seemed to have some hold on him as he slowly began to lose consciousness. Soon, it sounded like the source of the music was only a short distance away from him. Using whatever remaining strength Harry had, he turned his head to see someone sitting on top of the slide, playing the odd flute music.

The person abruptly stopped playing and stood up. They stared directly at Harry before saying quickly, "Atashi no name wa Miyoko desu."

"Er…," Harry hadn't understood a word that person just said. It sounded like whoever it was, was speaking another language.

"O-namae wo kiite-mo iidesu-ka?" the person asked.

"Um… I can't understand you," Harry tried to explain.

It was silent as the person just stared at Harry, as if still waiting for an answer. Feeling unnerved, Harry rubbed his forehead. He smashed his hand into his glasses, which apparently had slipped off to his forehead while he had been lying down.

He readjusted his glasses and looked over to see the person had gotten off the slide and was leaning over him. The person was still staring intently at him, which was creepy; especially with the large yellow goggles concealing their eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry asked nervously.

"O-namae wo kiite-mo iidesu-ka?" the strange person repeated.

"Look," Harry started impatiently. He was starting to get fed up. "I don't understand what you're saying! I want to be left alone, so go away!"

There was a momentarily silence. The person looked as if they were considering what to do next. Without warning, they suddenly reached out and smacked him on the middle of his forehead.

"Ah, Halli-san desu. Ninmu ryoukai!"

"Why did you just hit me?" Harry was infuriated. He had put up with this weird person long enough. First, they ruin his alone time. Then, they start speaking in some foreign tongue. And now, this person (whom he has been very patient with) just smacks him in the forehead.

"Atashi o korusu."

"What?"

The person pressed their finger up against the same spot on Harry's head that they smacked. "I-will-kill-you, Halli Pottel 1," they stated slowly.

"WHAT!" Harry almost didn't have time to react as the person whipped out the guitar they had had strapped to their back and swung it at his head. Harry jumped back and dug in his pockets for his wand.

Before he could get a grasp on his wand, the crazy person was right above him. The guitar was coming down straight for his head. Harry Potter dove to the right, but the guitar still connected with the side of his head. And everything went black.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. Harry groaned in pain. He could feel this sharp throbbing pain in the side of his head.

"Good. You wake," a voice said.

Harry turned to see his attacker, sitting across from him. "Gah!" Harry jumped back, prepared for another attack. His attacker giggled and removed the goggles that concealed their identity, revealing that the attacker was a girl. She smirked warmly at him.

"Good Molning, Halli," she greeted.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded to know.

"Name is Miyoko. I be youl assassin!" She replied cheerfully.

"What?"

Miyoko started laughing hysterically. "Kidding! You should see youl face!"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and calmed down. "Ah. Now, sit still, nyo." She reached for her guitar, but Harry was ready for her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out nothing. "Silly, this is dleam. You have no wand," Miyoko explained. "Now," She readied her guitar, "sit still. I don't wait to miss again." Before Harry could react, her guitar came crashing down on the center his head and this time everything went red.

You know, I would have uploaded this sooner if I hadn't insisted on waiting for myself to finish chapter 2. And I know it's probably crazy to try and start a fanfic the day before the 6th book comes out, thereby automatically making this AU. But all fanfic is AU, technically.

Notes:

_Atashi no name wa Miyoko desu_ – My name is Miyoko

_O-namae wo kiite-mo iidesu-ka_ – May I ask what your name is?

_Ninmu ryoukai_ – Mission Acknowledged

_Atashi o korusu_ – I will kill you

1 Miyoko has an accent that makes her R's sound like L's. Yet, L's are R's, which sound like L's. I don't know. Writing for her speech is hard. But calling Harry Halli is so much fun.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his adventures (Ootp, Gof, PoA, CoS, and SS) are all copyright J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and whom else owns some of the rights. I made no money off writing this piece of work and I have no money. So, a lawsuit would be a worthless endeavor. Only things I own are this particular story and any all characters newly introduced.


End file.
